Hallo-legend
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Eh a little bit of an urban legend thing, but a little twist of my own enjoy. Too bad this is only a one-shot.


Halloween

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N Well this was a random thing that came to me I have not written for a holiday type event yet, so I am going with Halloween, gives me a chance to add some horror writing, but not very scary, there's a little script in it, as it is the format of some IM formats from olden days, so its time, screen name, and the message, just to add in effect of realism any way enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Also busy schedule almost up so Ill have more time to write soon.**

It's a cold dark room, there's little to nothing around, but a figure just a silhouette, standing over next to a burning dim fireplace with blue flames.

The door slowly creaks open and a blue raccoon started to walk into the room very cautiously looking around, after scanning the room the raccoon walked in and sat down in a chair by the fireplace. Then he pulled up a newspaper and started to read it, after a few seconds without even moving the newspaper just out and said "Lammy, its not going to work I know you are there."

The silhouette started to walk up towards the raccoon and then just stopped "Yes, I know Belize, did you really think I was trying?" Lammy then started to laugh a little, Belize joined in with the laugh not looking up from the newspaper, not noticing that Lammy was grinning sinisterly and was unveiling a knife.

Belize just turned another page in the newspaper and sat there not paying any attention, Lammy slowly walked over to him and held up the knife getting ready to stab Belize, but she was shocked at what happened. Belize wrapped the paper around her and it started to constrict her movement. "Hmm seems its more of a trick, trick for Halloween don't you think?" Belize smiled and laughed along with Lammy.

"Darn, how did you know I was planning that?" Lammy said while Belize was getting the newspaper loosened. "Oh multiple things, for one…" He picked up the knife and stabbed the floor with it. "…fake knife, easy to spot quite a fair distance away." Lammy just rolled her eyes.

Lammy started to feel the blood in her body flow back around in circulation again, knowing the newspaper cut circulation, but not enough to kill her or make her go unconscious. She looked at Belize and grabbed him and gave him a hug.

Belize in turned grabbed her and gave her a tight hug. Once they finished Belize heard a voice in his head, tell him to watch the news. Belize complied and went to the living room and turned on the T.V. Lammy went up to him, "I'm going out for fast food, would you like anything?" Belize shook his head and went back to watching the news. Lammy just shrugged and went over to the door opened it, and then walked out.

About four minutes later Belize gets bored watching the news and he just decided to turn it off, he then looked around and noticed that he was alone, then he remembered Lammy left to get some fast food, he was thinking about that until he heard a voice '_Why are you not paying attention to the news?' _ Belize looked around and couldn't find anyone and then realized it was just voices in his head.

"Its not my fault news is boring." Belize didn't hear the voice say anything again, he then just shrugged it off like it was nothing, he went upstairs and got on the computer and started to write one of his own stories that he is going to publish, until he saw that he had an instamessage chat that he hasn't opened yet, he checked the time the message was going, and it was just before Lammy left.

He looked at who it was from, he saw it was someone he didn't know, he decided to look at it any way, he clicked on it and the chat screen came up saying the other was also there online with him, and they started talking back and forth.

21:23 Liesche42: Hello there.

21:28 Pymaniac32: Who are you?

21:28 Liesche42: Someone you have met before.

Belize sat and started to think who it was, but didn't really remember so he tried to ask again.

21:29 Pymaniac32: Umm, that doesn't help much, mind adding anything else? Like name, how I met you, or when?

Belize was about to turn around and walk out, to give time for someone to respond, but the computer made a beeping sound saying Belize has received a message, this shocked Belize and he read it.

21:29 Liesche42: Back in High School when you actually went, to school.

Belize thought for a minute and then started to think it was Lammy playing a trick on him. Then he decided to start making it like he knew it was her and started to trick her into revealing him/herself

21:40 Pymaniac32: Oh I remember now, weren't you the one with the blue braces?

21:40 Liesche42: Yes you remember me Belize that nice.

Belize then figured that it was Lammy and started to role play with her like the first time they started to date, the conversation went on for a while.

22:04 Pymaniac32: Well it shouldn't be long until my fiancé returns. So I am going to leave now, later.

22:04 Liesche42: Wait I want to meet you in person again…

22:04 Pymaniac32: Okay how is tomorrow sounding?

22:04 Liesche42: How about sooner?

22:05 Pymaniac32: I can't with my fiancé here so tomorrow.

Belize kept telling himself if Lammy so he's going to continue to act like its an affair to keep their role play fun.

22:05 Pymaniac32: By the way where are you?

Belize waited and waited and was shocked it was taking a while for a response and then after he got tired he went downstairs to get a drink. He heard a knock at the door, he wanted to answer it, but he knew that it was Halloween and didn't have the porch light on signaling the kids for candy house, so he just pretended he wasn't home.

Belize then let the silence go through the house after the knocking finally ceased, then he went upstairs and sat down in the chair and took a drink of his beverage, then he looked at the screen and in bright red colors the message read.

22:06 Liesche42: In Your Closet.

Belize spit out his beverage, but the second he started Belize was gagged with a rag, he could feel the drink starting to fizz up in his mouth, adding pressure that was being blocked by the gag, Belize was reaching for the gag, but felt his hands get pulled behind his back and tied together.

Belize started to panic because the drink in his mouth was starting to have too much pressure, and was about to blow through his head, Belize then started to feel the release of pressure from his mouth, but didn't know how, he only knew that the pressure was starting to be released, then he started to have a light headed feeling, and then his vision went black.

"Belize, Belize! Wake up!" Lammy was shouting and shaking Belize as hard as she could. Belize got up slowly trying to regain, body movement, but couldn't hear that much, he looked around trying to remember what happened, but he didn't know what happened, he just saw Lammy, Sniffles, and Flaky in the room looking at him shocked and relieved.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sniffles said while packing up his things, Belize just sat there. Belize then looked around and was listening to the voice in his head. _'turn on the news'_ Belize walked over to the TV. without paying any attention to Sniffles, Flaky, or Lammy.

_Late in the night last night a crazed convict escaped from the prison, and has been seen lurking by homes in Happy Tree Town, if you receive any IMs from anyone you don't know, do not respond just leave the house immediately and call the police._

Belize was sitting staring at the TV. with a heavy stare that he felt his soul get sucked into the frequency waves of the TV. everyone else was looking at Belize and the T.V. trying to figure out what was going on, but when they went over to Belize they barely tapped him and he fell over they rolled him over and tried to examine him, but something wasn't right with how Belize died, they looked into his eyes and saw that they were deep dark abyss's with a black hole in the center sucking in the life force around it.

All in the while, Belize felt he was in a cage yelling and screaming for help to come, but knowing that where ever he is, no one can hear him, and no one can save him.

Moral of the story, "Always go with your voices in your head, if you fail to listen to your consciousness you may end up getting yourself injured or killed, possibly even others."

**A/N Well that's not too bad I guess, I don't know I don't see much flaws in my own writing because I understand it myself… So let me know what you think, Also I want to see if anyone knows who the convict is. Any way review something would be amazing.**


End file.
